Baby Sakuragi
by Luel Reinhardt
Summary: Ain't what ya think it is. Read to find out more. Rukawa's really OOC in the future chapters COMPLETED!! Or is it?
1. Default Chapter

Baby Sakuragi  
  
It ain't what ya think. So seriously ain't what ya think it is. Anyways, to find out more, what else can you do? Read of course! I ain't revealing anything till the end. But by then, I won't need to reveal anything would I? Oh ho ho ho ho ho!!! ^_ Hee! ~ Maxwell Kaede  
  
Prologue  
  
A tired Sakuragi was sleeping his tiredness off with a night of good sleep, when…  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Sakuragi sat up in his bed, shocked awake by the sound of a baby crying. Realizing that it was only his little sister, Sakuragi turned over in his bed, expecting his mother to tend to her. But after five minutes, he realized that his sister was still crying.  
  
Clumsily climbing out of his bed and accidentally knocking the bedpost as he did so, Sakuragi stumbled along to his sister's room.  
  
"Tssshhhh…all right already Sakura, I'm coming," mumbled a still half asleep Sakuragi as he picked his little sister out of her crib.  
  
Looking around with bleary eyes, he asked the now contented baby as he feed her her milk, "Hey Sakura, where's mom." The baby sniffled but didn't answer.  
  
"I thought so," said Sakuragi to no one in particular. Looking into Sakura's crib, he noticed a note. It read, "Mi-chyan,  
  
Your stepfather and I have something important to attend to, so we're leaving Sakura in your care. We should be back in a few months. Don't worry dear; she's a very easy baby to look after. We're sure that you can do it. Don't let us down okay? Gambatte Mi-chyan!  
  
Okasan"  
  
Sakuragi groaned as he finished reading the note. Things could not get worse. Then…  
  
Sakura giggled as she threw her bottle to the ground. Sakuragi bent down to pick up her bottle and caught a whiff of something that he immediately did not like.  
  
Looking at Sakura, he asked, "You didn't right?" Sakura giggled and smiled at her brother. Sakuragi groaned again, put her back in her crib and started to look for her diapers.  
  
One hour later…  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Sakuragi. After searching for ten minutes, Sakuragi had finally found a pair of clean diapers. Ten minutes later, he had mustered the courage to clean Sakura. He spent the next ten minutes trying to find out how a diaper worked. Five minutes after he found out how a diaper went on a baby, he discovered that Sakura had discovered how to take her diaper off. Fifteen minutes later, he struggled to find a way to clean his sister. Five minutes later, Sakuragi managed to get a diaper on her and it took him only ten minutes to get her dressed again.  
  
As a tired Sakuragi finally managed to get his sister to sleep, he realized that she would let go of his shirt. Sakuragi groaned. First he had to feed her, then he had to change her, now he had to sleep with her. This was not good. And his parents would be gone for the next few months.  
  
Sighing, Sakuragi carried his sister to his room, lay down on his bed and laid Sakura on his chest. Apparently she liked the sound of his heartbeat. Sakura slept contentedly on Sakuragi's chest, sniffling occasionally while suckling on her thumb. Sakuragi sighed and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when,  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sighing again, Sakuragi picked Sakura off his chest and looked her thinking, "This is going to be one long, long, night." 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Sakuragi carried his precious sliver topped bundle and tiptoed down the hallway to the gym. He had just fed Sakura and had just gotten her to sleep. Creeping precariously round the corner, he made his way to the courts. He knew he was late, but he didn't have a choice, he just hoped that Akagi would understand and was sure he would, since he himself had a little sister.  
  
Sakuragi sighed. He had been followed the whole day by hordes of girls who wanted to play with Sakura. Sakura, not being one who liked strange people (wonder why since her brother is the definition of strange), had cried the whole time and Sakuragi had had a hard time trying to calm her down.  
  
He stopped outside the gym and took a deep breath. He put his ear to the door, strange; there wasn't a single sound. That was good, that meant that Sakuragi could explain his situation without walking Sakura up. He put a hand to the door and was about to slide it open when…  
  
"KORA!!!"  
  
"KA-POW!"  
  
"SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hissed Sakuragi as he nursed his head in one hand and carried Sakura in the other.  
  
"NANI?!!!!!!" shouted an enrage Akagi.  
  
"SSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!" Hissed Sakuragi, hurriedly turning his attention to Sakura. Putting his finger to his lips to silence Akagi, he showed the still seething Akagi the sleeping baby.  
  
Sighing with relief when Sakura didn't wake up, he looked up to face a slightly puzzled Akagi.  
  
"What are…" asked Akagi.  
  
"SSSHHHHH!!" hissed Sakuragi pointing to the sleeping baby. Nodding, Akagi lowered his voice and asked, "What are you doing with that baby Sakuragi? Don't tell me…" With a horrified look, Sakuragi shook his head and whispered, "She's my little sister and …"  
  
"OH HO HO HO HO HO!!" a familiar loud laugh came from behind them and Sakuragi spun around and hissed, "SSSSHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Ayako looked at the sleeping baby and nodded before whispering, "Eh, Sakuragi Hanamichi, whose the unlucky woman?" Sakuragi glared at Ayako and hissed, "She's my little sister not my daughter!! And what do you mean unlucky?!"  
  
Ayako laughed and said, "You know what I mean. And are you sure she's your little sister? She doesn't look anything like you, except maybe the hair." Sakuragi was about to throw back a retort when, "OI! Sakuragi since when did you have a daughter eh?" Miyagi and Mitsui came up from behind and slapped him on his back, hard.  
  
Sakuragi turned around and hissed at them, "SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!! Don't you dare wake her up! She is NOT my daughter! She's my little sister!!!" Miyagi nudged Mitsui and sniggered, "Yeah right!"  
  
Then for the irony of it, the thing that Sakuragi didn't want to happen, happened. In his anger at being teased the whole day he shouted, "KORA!!!!" and dropped Sakura.  
  
Everyone gasped and watched in shock as the baby fell out of Sakuragi's hands. Everything moved in slow motion as the baby fell to the ground.  
  
Then, just as the baby seemed to hit the ground, a blue clad body dived into them and caught the baby with its body.  
  
Sakura woke up from the sudden shock and started to cry. Her large clear violet eyes filling up with tears. Sakuragi watched in shock as his sister lay on the body of the guy who had saved her and watched as she cried. He was too stunned to say or do anything. He had nearly lost his little sister there and he didn't want to know what his parent's would do to him if he did. He was shocked back into reality when he realized who had saved his little sister.  
  
Rukawa picked the crying baby up from his abdomen and cradled her gently in his arms as he got off the floor. Talking quietly to the baby, he soon soothed her and was dusting her sliver haired head as he turned to glare at Sakuragi.  
  
"Do'aho. Can't even do a simple thing and carry a sleeping baby," said Rukawa in his usual monotone.  
  
"KORA!! TEME!!!" shouted Sakuragi. Rukawa glared at him and said, "Quiet, do you want to shock her some more?"  
  
Sakuragi's mouth dropped open and kept opening and closing like a goldfish as Rukawa glared at him, Sakura still in his arms. Still glaring at Sakuragi, he said, "Where's her stuff?"  
  
"Wha?" asked Sakuragi. Rukawa glared at him, sighed and said, "I think that she should have a drink to calm her down don't you?" Sakuragi could only nod dumbly as Rukawa reached for Sakura's baby bag and as he watched Rukawa sling it over his shoulder and walk away to settle down in one corner with Sakura.  
  
Everyone watched in wonder as Rukawa gently cradled the baby in the crook of his left arm and as his right arm reached for Sakura's bottle in her bag. They watched how he spoke softly and gently rocked the baby as Sakura contentedly suckled on her bottle and could not believe their eyes.  
  
Rukawa spoke softly to the baby trying to soothe her. He offered her her bottle, which she grabbed on sight and guzzled the moment it reached her lips. He rocked her gently and watched as she drank from the bottle, seemingly having forgotten about her fall.  
  
Rukawa watched as she finished her drink and was not surprised when she threw the bottle onto the floor. Sighing and shaking his head, Rukawa picked up the bottle, set it back in the back and started to play with her.  
  
Sakura giggled and laughed as Rukawa tickled her and peals of baby laughter could be heard as the two played together.  
  
Rukawa set her on his lap and looked at her. He couldn't understand how a big moron like Sakuragi could have such an adorable little sister like her. She had long slivery hair that was as fluffy and light as it was smooth. Her big violet eyes stared up at him as Rukawa looked down at her. Her skin was soft and fair, the way you'd expect baby skin to be. A flicker of a smile came on his face when Sakura placed her tiny hand in his.  
  
Everyone watched in stunned silence as to how Rukawa handled the baby so well. Kogure was the one who broke the silence by asking, "So, Sakuragi, who's baby is that?"  
  
"She's my little sister. Her name's Sakura, Sakuragi Sakura. She's actually my half sister, since my mom had her with my step dad. She's a little over ten months and a real handful," explained Sakuragi.  
  
"So…how'd you end up with her?" asked Akagi.  
  
"Well, my parents upped and left during the night. I found her crying last night with a note from my mom in her crib. My parents won't be back for a few months, meaning that I have to look after her by myself…"  
  
"I'm moving in with you," stated Rukawa.  
  
Everyone looked up in shock at Rukawa. He stood up, held Sakura with one arm and dusted himself off with the other.  
  
"There's no way in hell am I leaving you alone with this baby." Everyone looked at each other. Rukawa had a point. With the way Sakuragi handled the baby, it wouldn't be safe to leave Sakura with him.  
  
"WHAT?!" shouted a stunned Sakuragi, "There is no way I am going to let you move in with me!" Rukawa shrugged his shoulders and said, "Fine, then you'll move in with me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I told you already, there is no way that I am going to leave this baby with you."  
  
"But…But…"  
  
"He has a point Sakuragi," pointed out Kogure. Akagi nodded and said, "He has a very good point. Looking after a baby can be very tiring. I know from experience." Mitsui nodded and added, "Yeah, I'm the oldest of six and I can tell you it's very tiring for one person to look after a baby alone."  
  
"But…but…"  
  
"So it's settled. You move in today."  
  
"But…but…"  
  
And that was how Sakuragi and Sakura ended up in the same house as Rukawa. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Oi! Kitsune! How are we going to get my things to your house?" asked Sakuragi as he chased after Rukawa who was wheeling his bike with Sakura in the basket.  
  
"First we'll go to your house, then we'll see what we need then we'll call for help," was the reply.  
  
"Help? Whose gonna help us?"  
  
"What are teammates for?"  
  
"Eh? Oh. Heh, heh, heh…"  
  
"Rukawa!!" shouted Miyagi, "Is this the reason you called us here for? To help you bring all this… this… STUFF over to your house?!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Maa maa," interrupted Kogure, "Just take it that we're here to help Sakura okay?"  
  
"Fine…but still!!"  
  
"WHHAPP!!!"  
  
"Aya-chyan?!"  
  
"Finally!" said Sakuragi sighing in relief, as he flopped down into a large overstuffed blue couch, "We finally managed to get her stuff over here." Rukawa plopped down next to him and nodded.  
  
Together with their teammates, the Sakuragis, Sakura and Hanamichi, had finally moved in with Rukawa.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" asked Rukawa. Sakuragi looked at him and said, "Eh? Oh right, its near dinnertime. Did you remember to take Sakura's food?" Blinking at him Rukawa asked, "What food?" Sakuragi slapped his head and said, "The baby food on the table!" Rukawa shook his head and said, "Never mind, we'll just have to shop for some later then."  
  
"But what about now?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes now! Sakura will be awake any minute now!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Rukawa! Sakuragi! You two look terrible!" exclaimed Kogure the moment he laid eyes on them. Both men nodded sleepily and nearly fell to the ground in exhaustion. Three weeks of looking after Sakura meant that neither men had had a good nights sleep. They had been up almost every night ever since Sakuragi had moved in with Rukawa and the pair had started to take care of Sakuragi's little sister Sakura.  
  
Sakura warbled happily as she played with a ball Mitsui gave her to keep her entertained and looked over at her caretakers. She looked at the ball in her hands and looked at them again. She knew that they usually practiced at this time and was wondering why they weren't moving. She got up, picked the ball up and waddled over to them.  
  
Kogure looked up and laughed. Pointing to Sakura he said, "Look at her!" Looking up, Sakuragi and Rukawa smiled. Yep, during the weeks spent with Sakura, Rukawa had learned to smile and it was quite a common sight whenever Sakura was around and if you were on the topic of babies, you could find that Rukawa was almost talkative. He would not stop talking about Sakura and was always telling people about her, he even carried her picture in her wallet.  
  
Sakura smiled as she tossed the ball over to her older brothers, for to her, Rukawa was her brother to. The ball rolled over to Sakuragi who pushed it away. Sakura ran after the ball and fell down in the process. Lightning quick, Rukawa was on his feet and at her side.  
  
"Maa, maa" said Rukawa to Sakura, "Your do'aho of a brother didn't mean it." *?* Sakura stared up at him and blinked before smiling her wide three- tooth grin. She wiggled out of his grasp, picked up the basketball and handed it over to Rukawa, who smiled and bounced it in front of her. Sakura laughed her baby laugh and clapped her hands. Suddenly she stuck her hand in between Rukawa's hand and the ball and swatted it away. Rukawa stared at her in shock as the ball bounced away and as Sakura ran after it.  
  
"Did. you. see. THAT?!" asked Rukawa.  
  
"See what?" asked Mitsui.  
  
"Sakura stole the ball from me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Watch."  
  
Calling to Sakura, Rukawa gently pried the ball away from her and started to dribble slowly as he walked backwards from her at a snail like pace. Sakura giggled and ran after him. Just as she neared him, she swiped at the ball clumsily and managed to swat it away from Rukawa.  
  
Everyone stared in shock as Sakura ran after the ball.  
  
"Sakura knows how to steal!" exclaimed Kogure.  
  
"Yeah! That's amazing!" agreed Mitsui.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!," laughed Miyagi, "She must've learned it by watching the number one point guard in practice!!"  
  
"WWHHAAAPPP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aya-chyan?"  
  
"If you don't get back to practice you WON"T be the number one point guard of Kanagawa," said Ayako, "In fact if all of you don't get back to practice I will personally see to it that you all…"  
  
*Tug, tug* Looking down, Ayako realized that Sakura was tugging on her tights. She picked Sakura up and asked, "Yes darling?" Sakura pointed to Ayako's fan, which Ayako handed to her, before Sakura wiggled to the ground. Once on ground, she walked over to her brother, who was asleep on the floor, and tapped him on the head with the tip of the fan.  
  
Everyone laughed, but stopped abruptly when Akagi appeared. He looked over to where Sakura was batting Sakura on the head and laughed. He crouched down, took the fan away from her and handed it back to Ayako before settling Sakura on his knee and saying, "not like that. Like this."  
  
"KA-POW!!!!"  
  
"IIITTTAAAIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hee, hee, hee!" 


	4. Chapter 3

NON-YAOI!!!!!!!! NON-YAOI!!!!!!!!!! NON-YAOI!!!!!!!!!!! It is NOT what you are thinking!!!!! Or is it?*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
About two months ago, Sakuragi Hanamichi and his little sister Sakura moved in with Rukawa Kaede. A month ago, both Sakuragi and Rukawa had agreed to go on a first name basis so that Sakura could learn to call them by their names. Two days ago, they had started to teach Sakura how to put a basketball into a hoop. Today was Sakura's birthday. And what a day it would be.  
  
Today, the eleventh of June, was Sakuragi Sakura's first birthday and her older 'brothers' namely, by blood, Sakuragi Hanamichi and, by force (?), Rukawa Kaede, had planned a big bash for her at Rukawa's house.  
  
They had invited, not only the whole basketball team, and their obvious supporters, but the Ryonan team as well. Why? It was all because of the practice match that they had had two weeks ago.  
  
*Flash back to two weeks and a few days ago*  
  
"I can't wait! Our match is tomorrow!" said an excited Sakuragi.  
  
"Calm down Hana-chyan," said Rukawa, "We can handle them. No need to get so excited."  
  
"But Kaede-kun, aren't you excited about seeing Sendoh again?" asked Sakuragi.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? After all you spend most of your time thinking about him and how to beat him!"  
  
"I do NOT think about him!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"Do NOT!!!!" By the way, who's going to look after Sakura?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
*Flash to day of the match*  
  
"Sakura, you have to remember to stay close to Ayako okay?" said Rukawa. Sakura looked up and smiled at him.  
  
"Hee." Rukawa shook his head; it was pointless to talk to her when she was this excited. Sakura giggled and laughed as Rukawa handed her to her next favorite person after him and Sakuragi, namely Kogure, and bent down to tie his shoe lace. Rukawa could hear her giggles as the group walked on without him.  
  
"You have a cute sister, though I never knew you had one and she doesn't look like you at all, not with the sliver hair. But she does have your blue eyes though."  
  
Looking up, Rukawa realized that it was Sendoh, the grass like headed point guard of Ryonan, who was talking to him.  
  
"She isn't my sister. Not by blood anyway," replied Rukawa.  
  
"You actually said more than one word in a single sentence Rukawa-kun. What a big improvement," noted Sendoh.  
  
"…"  
  
Sendoh laughed and said, "Nuh-uh. Now, now Rukawa-kun you were just improving." Sendoh smiled at the slightly puzzled Rukawa Kaede (Rukawa, puzzled [?]) and said, "Whose little sister is she then? She's really cute. And looks very cuddly too." Rukawa, caught off guard nodded and replied saying, "She's Hana…I mean the do'aho's sister, her name's Sakura. And she is cute and very cuddly."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I sleep with her, in fact I live with her."  
  
"Oh? That's means you live with Sakuragi-kun."  
  
"…yes…" Sendoh raised an eyebrow and his smile got wider, "Since when?"  
  
"About a month ago."  
  
"Well done Rukawa-kun, I'd never thought you'd be able to get his attention and accept…"  
  
"NANI?!!"  
  
"Now, now, Rukawa-kun, you know what I…" said Sendoh winking at Rukawa.  
  
"IIE-DA-NA!!! CHIGOU!!!! IIE-DA! IIE-DA!! IIE-DA-NA!!" shouted Rukawa, "HENTAI!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!!!" **  
  
"Ha ha ha! I finally got you to shout Rukawa-kun!"  
  
"NANI???!!!! SENDOH!!!!!!!!! OMEA O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ***  
  
"Ha ha ha ! I'd like to see you try. Opps, got to go, see you on court okay Rukawa-kun? Jaa ne!"  
  
"SENDOH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yes, I know that's my name, don't wear it out okay?"  
  
"OMEA O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!! OMEA O KOROSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
*And no it is not what you think.  
  
**oh Hatsuyuki, you should find this very familiar.  
  
*** Omea o Korosu-I will kill you. Heero Yuy's tagline. He's from Gundam Wing.  
  
What happens next? I don't know. I have writer's block. Sorry. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rukawa was more then ready to kill Sendoh after that short 'confrontation' and it didn't help that every other person had heard that he was living with Sakuragi. Rukawa groaned and shook his head. Things were so not good. Very not good.  
  
Rukawa raced to the courts and was just in time to see Sendoh carefully take Sakura from Kogure and put her on his shoulders. Seeing this made Rukawa feel slightly worried. Sendoh was tall, and Sakura on Sendoh's shoulder meant that she had a higher perspective of things and if he remembered correctly, the last time Akagi did that, she had made a mess of her lunch by decorating the floor with it.  
  
He ran towards the group and shouted, "Take her down from there! Don't you remember what happened the last time?!" Everyone turned to look at him, before turning pale.  
  
"Sendoh! Get her down from there!" said Mitsui.  
  
"Hurry! Before she…too late!" said Miyagi noticing the look on Sakura's face.  
  
"Before she?" asked Sendoh.  
  
"*puke* WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
"MY HAIR!!!"  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Five minutes in to the last ten of the game…  
  
Shohoku was currently in the lead of the Ryonan Shohoku game with a score of seventy-nine to seventy six.  
  
All in all, Mitsui had scored six three pointers, which gave the team eighteen points, Miyagi had contributed six, not counting all the assists, Sakuragi had scored, six, yeah six! Akagi had scored ten, Kogure, who replaced Mitsui in the third quarter, had scored three three pointers and four points while Rukawa had scored sixteen points. Add on the six foul shots, it gave a total of seventy-nine all right.  
  
Rukawa dribbled the ball neatly pass Koshino and Uozumi, easily dodging Uekusa and Fukuda only to be cornered by Ikegami and Sendoh. Upon seeing Sendoh, Rukawa's eyes narrowed and the words, "Omea o Korosu" flashed through his head. Staring at Sendoh, who winked knowingly, causing Rukawa to actually blush, as he ran past Ikegami.  
  
Sendoh caught up with Rukawa easily as he headed towards the goal. He could hear Rukawa mutter, "Omea o Korosu," as he ran alongside Rukawa. Rukawa glared daggers at Sendoh and passed the ball the Sakuragi. But in his err, 'anger', he had thrown the ball to fast and hard for Sakuragi to get it. The whole arena watched as Sakuragi and Sendoh raced after the ball.  
  
Things seemed to move in slow motion, as Rukawa watched in horror as he realized that Sakura was in the ball's path. Things seemed to move slower and slower as Rukawa watched Sendoh dive for Sakura and as he covered her with his body and blocked the blow for her.  
  
*End flash back*  
  
Rukawa hadn't wanted to invite the Ryonan team, but since Hikoichi had dug it out of Sakuragi, they had had no choice but to invite them as well. It was annoying, but he didn't have a choice, since he owed it to Sendoh who had 'saved' Sakura that day.  
  
Rukawa sighed and turned back to help the others decorate his usually orderly house for Sakura's birthday.  
  
He was about to fall asleep, something very unusual since Sakura's arrival into his life, when…  
  
"Ni-san! Ni-san!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
The End!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Finally it is finished. After three weeks of writing!!! Nice cliffhanger isn't it? If you really want to know what happened, review and I'll think about it. Hope you liked it. One of my shorter and completed stories. *heaves a sigh of relief* Finally finished. Thank you for reading it. Till my next fic. ~ Maxwell Kaede. 


End file.
